


Kitchen duties

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum is making the food for his brother's wedding. Ben interrupts and you know the rest...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Kitchen duties

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for smut from Sarah. Enjoy.

Callum didn’t know why the hell he’d agreed to this, he was a copper now and not a cook. Well a copper in training but it was the same difference. He’d not done any real cooking for getting onto two years since he stopped working at the Vic and he didn’t miss it at all. The stress of having to cook for lots of people to order, of possibly undercooking something and giving them food poisoning, it was something he’d been glad to see the back of. 

When Stuart asked him if he would cook the food for his and Rainie’s wedding he wanted to say no. Tell him to fuck off and find a caterer, but then the pandemic hit and options were limited. They were never planning a big wedding, it might have initially meant to be a bit more elaborate and unique, but they had to put a lot of plans on the back burner since not many places were open or trading.

The initial plan for them to marry at a church was out as they were all shut. Registry offices too, venues which were booked up were now cancelled anyway, nobody was getting married anywhere. But they were desperate to be legally man and wife, Rainie’s divorce was sorted super fast and they didn’t want to wait after it taking so long for them to find each other in the first place. Stuart came up with the idea of asking Kathy if they could get married at the Albert. 

“Why the hell do you want to get married in a gay bar” Callum had asked confused. 

“It’s not going to he full of gays bruv, it’s shut. Well present company excepted”

“But…”

“Kathy’s family, well good as, she’d say yeah wouldn’t she”

“I don’t know Stu, it seems a bit odd”

“Bruv, have you met me? Odd is my middle name”

“I don’t know if it’s even allowed”

“It’s not a business thing, it’s a family thing, if she doesn’t rent it to us then surely it’s ok”

“I’m not sure she’d let you have it for free”

“Why not? It’s shut! Besides she loves you, if her future son in law asked she’ll say yeah”

“Stuart I’m not her f…”

“Please Callum”

Stuart looked at him with such a puppy dog look that he agreed to ask Kathy, hoping she would say no. He sounded Ben out first and he laughed his arse off, finding it hilarious that Uncle Fester wanted to get married in a gay bar considering how anti gay he seemed to be before. Once he finished laughing he told Callum to stop being so miserable, “Babe, don’t be such a Debbie downer. Life sucks right now, why not have a little fun and joy”. Callum considered what his boyfriend said and realised he was right. There was so much crap in the world why not try to make it a little brighter. When he asked Kathy she said yes straight away but told him they needed to pay for anything they used.

Which is why he was now stuck in the kitchen of the Albert, prepping food for a wedding he didn’t really want to be helping with, wearing a frilly apron. There weren’t going to be that many people coming, even though it was a private thing they still had to obey the rules about mass gatherings inside and it’s not like the happy couple knew, or were liked by that many people. So it was at least manageable for Callum to prepare the buffet for the 8 or so people that were going to be there by himself. 

The place was empty except for him, the future Mr and Mrs Highway were off doing whatever it was they needed to do before the wedding and he was just plodding along wrapping the sausage meat in puff pastry to shove in the oven. He didn’t hear the door open and shut since he was hidden away in the kitchen, the radio playing away in the corner and he was singing to some cheesy disco track, bopping along around the kitchen and proving that dad dancing wasn’t just for dads. 

“Whatcha doin’?”

Callum spun around with a tray of sausage rolls in his hand, nearly dropping them in the process with the shock of Ben suddenly appearing and leaning up against the door frame of the room. He had an amused smirk on his face watching him and quirked an eyebrow up. Callum blushed and quickly opened the oven to shove the tray in, closing it up and then going over to the counter to carry on with his prepping. He was feeling self conscious being caught dancing and didn’t want Ben to see how embarrassed he was. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Ben walked over to his boyfriend, sensing that the amusement he felt in the air a moment ago had evaporated. He went up to the taller man and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him and lightly kissed his shoulder, seeing the pink tint creeping up his skin.

“C’mon don’t be embarrassed Babe, you looked cute.”

He kissed the shoulder again

“Sexy even…”

He reached up and kissed the back of Callum’s neck

“The way you were swivelling your hips…”

He kissed his neck and started to move his hands downwards, reaching ever closer to Callum’s crotch when the taller man grabbed his hands to stop him. Huffing and puffing he turned around so he was facing his boyfriend. 

“Now I know you’re bullshitting, that was not sexy Ben” he laughed, the embarrassment dissipating with Ben’s attempts to butter him up. Ben shrugged and made a ‘busted’ face, but he was glad that Callum was now feeling better. OK his boyfriend wasn’t the best dancer, his long limbs were kinda Bambi like, but he had other attributes. His long arms gave the best hugs, he could wrap them around Ben and make him feel completely safe. And those long, fit legs… he loved those the most. He loved kissing up them, mouthing soft touches along the strong flesh and he loved having those wrapped around him more than the arms. When Callum dug his heel in Ben’s bum, encouraging him on in his quest to wreck him it really was one of his favourite things. 

“We can’t all be Anton du Beke u’know” 

“I know Babe, I’m amazing I realise, but you can’t be put off dancing. Your little bum wiggle really was cute”

Callum smiled, appreciating his boyfriend’s attempts to make him feel better about his lack of rhythm. He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him to go do something productive, he had to get back to sorting out the food. When he turned back to the counter he gave his arse a little wiggle, maybe a little more seductively than he intended because suddenly he felt Ben plastered up against his back and hands grabbing at his butt. 

“That’s not fair… you can’t wave your arse at me and expect me to go about my daily tasks” he breathed into Callum’s ear, low and hoarse. Callum could feel Ben’s hardening crotch starting to dig into his cheek. “That thing should come with a warning label Babe.” Ben pushed his cock harder into his boyfriend so he could feel just what he did to him. Callum closed his eyes and tried to breathe, he had things he needed to be doing but with Ben on him like a limpet, his breath warm on his neck and his cock hard against him he feared he was going to have to abandon his current job. 

Ben reached around and felt Callum’s response to his advances, rock hard and desperate to escape from the confines of his jeans and he smiled to himself knowing his lover was as worked up as him. He started to squeeze at the impressive bulge, rubbing up and down its length through the rough thick denim, kissing the back of Callum’s neck and nipping at the skin. 

“Fuck Ben, not here” Callum tried to reason, intending to reach down and remove the hand currently about to undo his zip, but instead he started to thrust towards it, wanting the contact more than trying to give a shit about the hygiene rules and regs of fucking where he was preparing food. He put his hands on the counter top instead, letting Ben’s hand invade his jeans and pants, the talented hand wrapped around his length and he bucked at the touch and breathed out a quiet “God”. 

“Nah Babe, just me” Ben teased as he made his grip tighter and stroked his boyfriend faster. Callum dropped his head down to his chest and gripped onto the counter, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his breathing started to quicken, the feeling deep in his guts coming up far faster than he was willing to admit and he could feel himself getting closer. He wanted to reach and stop Ben, to prolong it but he couldn’t get anything to move and just when he thought he couldn’t hold on anymore, Ben wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed. Callum tensed up and waited for the wave to calm down, Ben holding his hand there to help. 

When he felt it was safe Callum started to thrust, telling Ben silently that he could let go and continue what he was planning, which he did. He stroked up and down the length again and Callum threw his head back and let out a guttural moan with Ben kissing and sucking at his neck. The vibrations went straight from Callum’s throat, through Ben’s lips and down to his dick. He loved that he could get this reaction out of his boyfriend with just a rushed hand job. 

He wanted more though so he withdrew his hand, with some complaints from Callum, and turned him around to face him. The taller man’s eyes were dark, his pupils wide and his blue eyes hiding behind a lustful mask. There was sweat beading on his brow and his hair had already started to lose its neat, well gelled style. He looked hotter than hell and Ben dived at him, connecting their lips in a hard frenzied kiss, teeth and tongues clashing.

Ben stepped closer so they were touching and he angled himself so one of Callum’s strong thighs was between his legs and right up against him and he thrust. It was perfect to rub against and Ben went to town on trying to get more friction, it felt amazing and he could easily get carried away. Callum’s tongue in his mouth and the feeling of rubbing his hard cock against his fucking hot boyfriend… Ben pulled his mouth away and buried his face in the crook of Callum’s neck, breathing hot and heavy against the exposed skin and he couldn’t help but take a bite, it was too inviting.

Callum’s hands shot to Ben’s head and held him there, the feeling of Ben attacking his weak spot taking his breath away. He felt Ben’s tongue lapping at his flesh and the teeth digging in. He knew he was going to have a mark there but he couldn’t bring himself to care, the need of having his boyfriend was stronger than any embarrassing questions he might get later on. 

The taller man’s cock was being neglected, it was bobbing around and hiding underneath the apron Callum was wearing. The thin material was the only friction it had and it was beginning to make its feelings of being ignored known. It almost felt as though it tapped Ben’s leg to remind him it was there and he managed to pull away from the inviting neck long enough to look down to where his friend was sticking out and turning the apron into a tent. 

Ben felt bad then, spending too long on his own needs and so dropped down to his knees and lifted the material out of the way. He smiled at the appealing cock and looked up to Callum, his eyes dark and looking out from under delicate eyelashes and he saw his boyfriend looking back down at him. He licked his lips and kept eye contact as he opened them up and put the head of the cock in his mouth. Callum had to grab a hold of something when the hot moist mouth engulfed him. The way Ben was running his tongue around his cock and the look he was giving him was too much. 

Ben pushed his head down, his lips stretching out as they got further along the hard member, keeping his eyes up above with Callum watching him. He relaxed his throat as the cock started to head towards the back, wanting to get his lips flush up against his boyfriend’s skin. He took a deep breath and swallowed the last bit down, the pubic hair tickled his nose and he felt Callum’s hands tangle in his hair. 

He pulled his head back slightly and went down again, hitting the flesh once again and then hummed around the delicious dick. The hands in his hair grabbed tight, the feeling of Ben’s throat around his cock was pushing Callum close to orgasm and when Ben pulled back and started to bop up and down on him, his eyes fluttered shut and his hand came up to grab at the base, Callum started to thrust into the warm mouth. His cock went faster and faster, Ben used his hand to control how deep he could go and Callum was able to thrust hard knowing he wasn’t going to hurt his boyfriend. 

The apron which had been pushed to the side fell over Ben’s head so all Callum could see was the movement of Ben underneath, the pleasure building in him and he knew he was close. He felt Ben tickle his balls and he faltered in his thrusts for a moment before he started to fuck harder into the heat that was surrounding him. With a couple more thrusts he grabbed Ben’s hair harder and pulled him off of him and took his own cock in his hand, pumping at it. Ben’s head reappeared from under the apron and it fluttered down over the engorged dick. Callum looked down at Ben’s swollen and sinful lips, licking at them with his tongue and felt his orgasm hit. He pumped his hand a couple more times and shot his load against the inside of the ugly fabric. 

Ben moved the apron to one side and took Callum’s sensitive organ in his hand, gently holding it and lapping at the head, cleaning it off the best he could with his tongue. Callum scrunched his eyes shut, it was too much for his senses, his cock too sensitive to take it and his mind too horny to see his boyfriend do it. When he was satisfied with his work, Ben stood up and reached his face to kiss his boyfriend, his tongue darted along his lips and Callum opened them as he felt it. He welcomed Ben in, the taste and smell of his own release shared between them and he reached down towards Ben’s jeans, feeling the hard cock within patiently waiting to be released. 

He pulled the zip down and reached in, pulling it out and wrapped his large hand around it. Ben bucked into the grip, he was close already, the pre cum was oozing out of the slit and Callum used it to rub up and down the cock. Callum deepened the kiss, wrapping a hand around Ben’s neck and holding him close as he continued to pump his hard cock. It only took a few strokes before Ben was groaning into his mouth, the grip of his fingers on Callum’s arm digging in as he released his load over the front of Callum’s apron. He collapsed against his boyfriend and waited to catch his breath, the large hand gently stroking him through the rest of the orgasm and he shuddered with the feeling. 

Eventually Callum tucked him back into the jeans and did his zip back up and when Ben was able to stand on his own two legs again he returned the favour. They stood looking coyly at one another, neither really expecting that to happen but both bloody glad it did. In the post sex haze they didn’t notice the burning smell spilling out of the oven until the smoke alarm started to go off. Callum’s eyes widened and he raced to grab oven gloves and open the door up, the smoke billowed into the kitchen and Ben rushed to open a window to let it out, grabbing something to wave at the alarm to quiet it down. 

Callum pulled out the blackened sausage rolls and dumped them in the sink and Ben’s waving managed to shut the alarm up. The taller man looked annoyingly at Ben, irritated his food had been ruined. Ben tried to look sorry and sincere but he was trying to stifle a laugh at the situation. He wondered what Stuart would say if he knew his sausages were ruined because his brother was having his sausage serviced. 

As if he could see what Ben was thinking, Callum started to laugh too, the ridiculousness of the situation breaking through any annoyance he had left. Ben was looking too hot and too cute to be angry at so he walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back to look at him. 

“Get out of my kitchen, I need to get this remade”

“I dunno, I could help you stuff the meat in if you want Babe…”

Callum rolled his eyes and leaned down to give him another kiss, “maybe later huh”, he whispered seductively. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that”, Ben waggled his eyebrows and turned to leave before Callum quickly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round and saw his boyfriend taking off the hideous apron before scrunching it up and holding it out to him with a apologetic look on his face. 

“Can you chuck this in the bin outside and tell your mum I’ll buy her a new one” 

Ben just took it and laughed before leaving Callum alone to sort out his own sausage rolls. 


End file.
